wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Profession trainers by skill
= Overview = The list below is incomplete and out-of-date. See a good list of profession trainers at WoW Allakhazam. =Alchemy= Alliance Journeyman * Alchemist Mallory, Elwynn Forest * Milla Fairancora, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace) * Vosur Brakthel, Ironforge (Tinkertown) * Tel'Athir, Stormwind (Mage Quarter) Expert * Sylvanna Forestmoon, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace) * Tally Berryfizz, Ironforge (Tinkertown) * Lilyssia Nightbreeze, Stormwind (Mage Quarter) Artisan * Ainethil, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace) Master * Kylanna Windwhisper, Feralas (Feathermoon Stronghold) Horde Journeyman * Whuut, Orgrimmar (The Drag) * Kray, Thunder Bluff (Middle Bluff) * Doctor Martin Felben, Undercity (Apothecarium) Expert * Yelmak, Orgrimmar (The Drag) * Bena Winterhoof, Thunder Bluff (Middle Bluff) * Doctor Marsh, Undercity (Apothecarium) * Serge Hinott, Tarren Mill (Hillsbard) * (Name?), Booty Bay Artisan * Doctor Herbert Halsey, Undercity (Apothecarium) Master * (Name?), Swamp of Sorrows (Stonard) = Blacksmithing = Alliance Journeyman * Dane Lindgren, Stormwind (Dwarven District) * Groum Stonebeard, Ironforge (The Great Forge) * Smith Argus, Goldshire * Tognus Flintfire, Kharanos Expert * Therum Deepforge, Stormwind (Dwarven District) * Rotgarth Stonebeard, Ironforge (The Great Forge) * Clarise Gnarltree, Duskwood Artisan * Bengus Deepforge, Ironforge (The Great Forge) Master * Grumnus Steelshaper, Ironforge (The Great Forge), Armor Crafter * Ironus Coldsteel, Ironforge (The Great Forge), Special Weapon Crafter * (NPC name?), Booty Bay, Armourer Master Horde Journeyman * Ug'thok, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor) * Basil Frye, Undercity (War Quarter) Expert * Traugh, Crossroads * Snarl, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor) * James Van Brunt, Undercity (War Quarter) Artisan * Saru Steelfury, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor) Master * Shayis Steelfury, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Armor Crafter * Kelgruk Bloodaxe, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Weapon Crafter * (NPC name?), Booty Bay =Cooking= Alliance Journeyman * Gremlock Pilsnore, Kharanos (Thunderbrew Distillery) * Daryl Riknussun, Ironforge (Copper Kettle) Expert Expert cooking is learned by reading an Expert Cookbook. * Shandrina , Ashenvale (Silverwind Refuge, west end) Artisan * Tomas, Goldshire (In the Inn) Master * Alegorn, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace) * Crystal Boughman, Lakeshire (West end of town, up the hill), (skill?) * Stephen Ryback, Stormwind (Pig and Whistle, Old Town), (skill?) Horde Journeyman * (Name?), Grom'Gol Expert * (Name?), Grom'Gol Artisan * Mudduk, Grom'Gol Master to locate missing Grom'Gol based npcs, without success. Can anyone confirm they are in Grom'Gol? // Tant102 * (Name?), (Zone?) * (Name?), Undercity trade quarter = Enchanting = Alliance Journeyman * Lalina Summermoon, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace) * Thonys Pillarstone, Ironforge (outer Great Forge) * (name?), Stormwind (close to Mage Quarter) Expert * Gimble Thistlefuzz, Ironforge (outer Great Forge) * Xylinnia Starshine, Feralas (Feathermoon Stronghold) * Taladan, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace) Artisan * Kitta Firewind, Elwynn Forest (Tower of Azora) Master * (name?), Uldaman (within instance, near bats) Horde Journeyman * Jhag, Orgrimmar (The Drag) * Malcomb Wynn, Undercity (Apothecarium) Expert * Godan, Orgrimmar (The Drag) * Lavinia Crowe, Undercity (Apothecarium) Artisan * (name?), Sun Rock Retreat, Stonetalon Mountains Master * (name?), Uldaman (within instance, near bats) =Engineering= Alliance Journeyman * Sprite Jumpsprocket, Stormwind (Dwarven District) * Jemma Quickswitch, Ironforge (Tinker Town) * (Name?), Loch Modan (on the Dam) Expert * Lilliam Sparkspindle, Stormwind (Dwarven District), Expert * Trixie Quickswitch, Ironforge (Tinker Town), Expert Artisan * Springspindle Fizzlegear, Ironforge (Tinker Town), Artisan (Gnome Engineering) Master * Buzzek Bracketswing, Gadgetzan (Tanaris), Master Horde Journeyman * Thund, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Journeyman Expert * Nogg, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Expert Artisan * Roxxik, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Artisan Master * Buzzek Bracketswing, Gadgetzan (Tanaris Desert), Master = First Aid = Alliance Journeyman Expert Artisan Master * (Name?), Stormwind (Cathedral of Light) * Nissa Firestone, Ironforge (Near the Great Forge) * (Name?), Menethil (Inn) * Dannelon, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Master Horde Journeyman * Mary Edras, Undercity (Rogues Quarter, inner ring), Journeyman? * Arnok, Orgrimmar (Valley of Spirits), Journeyman Expert * Balai Lok'Wein, Brackenwall Village, (Sells book, "Expert First Aid - Under Wraps" for 1g) Artisan Master * (Name?), Brill = Fishing = Alliance Journeyman Expert Artisan Master * Astaia, Darnassus (Tradesmen's Terrace), Master * Lee Brown, Goldshire (Behind the inn, by the pond), Master Horde Journeyman * Lumak, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Journeyman (Artisan via Quest) * Armand Cromwell, Undercity (Magic Quarter, outer ring), Journeyman Expert Artisan Master * (Name?), (Zone?), (Skill level?) = Herbalism = Alliance See Trainers, Herbalism. Horde See Trainers, Herbalism. = Leatherworking = Alliance Journeyman * Darianna, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Journeyman * Adele Fielder, Goldshire, Journeyman Expert * (Name?), Stormwind (Old Town), Expert * Faldron, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Expert Artisan * Telonis, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Artisan Master * (Name?), Aerie Peak (Hinterlands), Master Horde Journeyman * Kamari, Orgrimmar (The Drag), Journeyman * (Name?), (Zone?), Journeyman * Dan Golthas, Undercity (Rogues Quarter, inner ring), Journeyman Expert * Arthur Moore, Undercity (Rogues Quarter, inner ring), Expert * Karolek, Orgrimmar (The Drag), Expert * Brawn, Grom'Gol, Expert Artisan * (Name?), Thunder Bluff, Artisan * (Name?), Feralas (Camp Mojache), Artisan Master * (Name?), Feralas (Camp Mojache), Master = Mining = Alliance Journeyman * (Name?), Ironforge, Journeyman * (Name?), Dun Morogh (Thunderbrew Distillery), Journeyman Expert * (Name?), Thelsamar, Expert * (Name?), Duskwood, Expert Artisan * (Name?), Thelsamar, Artisan * (Name?), Duskwood, Artisan Master * Pikkle, Gadgetzan (Tanaris), Master * Gelman Stonehand, Stormwind (Dwarf quarter), Master Horde Journeyman Expert * (Name?), (Zone?), Expert Artisan * Brom Killian, Undercity (War Quarter), Artisan Master * Makaru, Orgrimmar (Valley of Honor), Master * Pikkle, Gadgetzan (Tanaris), Master = Skinning = Alliance Journeyman * Helene Peltskinner, Goldshire, Journeyman Expert * (Name?), (Zone?), Expert Artisan * (Name?), Redridge Mountains, Artisan * (Name?), Stormwind (Old Town), Artisan Master * (Name?), (Zone?), Master * Eladriel, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Master Horde Journeyman * (Name?), Feralas (Camp Mojache),Journeyman Expert * (Name?), Feralas (Camp Mojache), Expert Artisan * (Name?), Feralas (Camp Mojache), Artisan Master * Thuwd, Orgrimmar (The Drag), Master * (Name?), (Zone?), Master = Tailoring = Alliance Journeyman * (Name?), Ironforge, Journeyman * (Name?), Elwynn Forest (Eastvale Logging Camp), Journeyman * Trianna, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Journeyman Expert * Me'lynn, Darnassus (Trademen's Terrace), Expert * (Name?), Ironforge, Expert * (Name?), Stormwind (Larsons Clothier, Mage district), Expert Artisan * (Name?), Stormwind, Artisan * (Name?), Darnassus, Artisan Master * (Name?), Theramore Isle, Master Horde Journeyman * Shang, Orgrimmar (The Drag), Journeyman * (Name?), East of Brill, Journeyman * Victor Ward, Undercity (Mage Quarter), Journeyman Expert * Magar, Orgrimmar (The Drag), Expert * Rhiannon Davis, Undercity (Mage Quarter), Expert * (Name?), Booty Bay, Expert Artisan * Josef Gregorian, Undercity (Mage Quarter), Artisan Master * Daryl Stack, Tarren Mill (Hillsbrad, inside church), Master =See also= *Trainers *Trainers, Blacksmithing *Trainers, Enchanting *Trainers, Herbalism *Trainers, Leatherworking Category:Professions